


17 Without a Purpose or Direction (We Don't Owe Anyone a Fucking Explanation)

by SIT_03



Series: Trimberly one shots [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIT_03/pseuds/SIT_03
Summary: All Kim wants to do is have a fun roadtrip with the rangers to the nearest punk rock music festival she could find... for Trini.The Warped Tour two chapter one-shot that I really wanted to exist so I'm writing it myself.Part of a larger group of one shots that are kind of related, maybe.





	17 Without a Purpose or Direction (We Don't Owe Anyone a Fucking Explanation)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this. 
> 
> Does anyone still put disclaimers on fics?
> 
> I was watching Guardians of the Galaxy and listening to pop punk so ... this happened.
> 
> idk what this is. I'm sorry. Also I fucking HATE the way everything pastes. FUCK.
> 
> The pacing is weird, I know.

Junior year was only a few hours short of being over for the Rangers.

Four more classes and Kim would be free! (for a whole two and a half months).

“How’s your little road trip plan coming along?” Amanda waits as Kim collects her Bio book and shut her locker. She flinches at the all the hate written across the other girl’s door. Did they really have to put it back on graffiti and all? This fucking school.

“It’s coming, the boys are so excited and Trini totally doesn’t suspect we’re doing this for her!” Kim ignores Amanda’s reaction to her locker. The girl is trying and so is Kim. Sure, Amanda could be… mean, but that doesn’t mean Kimberly didn’t deserve it. It’s awkward and uncomfortable sometimes but Kim never thought that fixing this friendship would be easy. “You could come, if you want that is.”

Shit.

 _Why did I say that_.

Kim hopes she doesn’t say yes. She may be trying to rebuild a friendship but she doesn’t want Trini and Amanda trading verbal blows the entire trip. They stop at the cheerleader’s locker and for a moment Kimberly’s worried she is considering it.

“Thanks, but I’ll pass.” Amanda pauses to enter her combination and starts sifting through her things. “I don’t really want to watch your girlfriend pine over you the whole damn day.” Kimberly exhales in relief before catching up to what her friend said. My what?

“My what?” She didn’t mean… her what?

Amanda gives her an odd look while she reapplies her lip gloss.

“Don’t act innocent, I know you know what I’m talking about.” She really doesn’t. “Besides,” the blond checks her reflection in her locker mirror before slamming it. “We all know how mean you can be.”

 _Oh, okay wow. That stung_.

Kimberly felt herself shrink as Amanda noticed the stricken look on the rangers face. A few moments pass and Amanda sucks in a breath. “That was fucked up of me, im-”

“No that’s-”

“Kim I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s true though.” Kim turns and starts toward the otherside of campus. “I’m the meanest girl in Angel Grove.”

Amanda supposes they aren’t going to get over their issues during passing period so she decides to try a different approach. “So you’re saying you’re not planning this entire trip because you like the attention?” Amanda fixes Kimberly with a skeptical look.

Kimberly frowns. “Attention from who?”

“Trini, obviously, who else?”

Kimberly stops walking this time. “She’s one of my best friends, of course I enjoy her attention.” The pink ranger swallows. She was sure this conversation is going to take a uncomfortable turn.

Amanda steps out of the traffic of students and leans against the row of lockers next to them. “I’m just saying you haven’t dated anyone since,” _since Ty_. The cheerleader clears her throat awkwardly. “anyone can tell the midget is super gay for you. I figured you just… wanted to be wanted.”

Fuck that sounded less awful in Amandas mind.

Suddenly Kim is shoving the other girl into the locker with a snarl. Trini isnt out to anyone but the rangers, how the fuck did Amanda know about her? “Be mad at me all you want but don’t you dare out her to anyone.”

Fear flickers across the cheerleaders face and Kimberly takes a step back. Don’t escalate don’t escalate don’t escalate.

“Geez Hart, are you on steroids or something?” Amanda rubs at her shoulder.

“How do you know about Trini anyway?” Kim is still seething but is trying to calm down since they were gathering attention. Amanda rolls her eyes before peering over Kimberlys shoulder to see the yellow ranger, lingering just outside of the biology room down the hall, staring at them in concern.

“That girl looks at you like you’re the reason the fucking sun rises each morning.” Kim blinks and glances over her shoulder to lock eyes with the smaller girl and offers her a smile. That seems to ease Trini because she disappears into the classroom.

“She does?” The rangers have been so busy just worrying about what the next potential threat could be that the idea of a relationship (with anyone) had never crossed her mind. Kim chewed her lip as she tried to process the possibility that Trini liked her.

Things might be tense between Amanda and herself but she trusted that the other girl wouldn’t lie to her about this.

 _I figured you just… wanted to be wanted_.

“I would never use Trini like that…” Kimberly isnt sure how to feel about the Pandora’s box that Amanda just opened for her. “I just wanted to do something nice for her.”

Moments pass before the warning bell goes off letting them know they have a couple of minutes to clear the halls. Kimberly remains frozen in thought and Amanda realizes something incredible.

“Holy shit you like her.” Amanda can’t say she’s surprised, she just figured the former cheerleader was much more self-aware.

Yeah, Kim really didn’t know how to feel.

* * *

The pink ranger can’t stop thinking about her conversation with Amanda.

She absolutely couldn’t care about biology at the moment and spends the better part of the period glancing back at Trini.

“Am I boring you Kimberly?” the teacher calls her out and fixes her with a unimpressed look as she whipped around to face the front of the class.

“uh, no sir.” She could hear Trini snort in the back. _Cute_. Aw fuck.

“Do try to look interested at least Miss Hart, you may be doing well in this class but that doesn’t mean you can get away with slacking off.” The teacher turns back to the board and Kimberly huffs when the entire class started snickering.

Does she like Trini? Unclear.

Does Trini really like her? Entirely possible.

Kim can’t be sure that this new feeling of desire has always been present or something new brought on by her conversation with Amanda.

Trini was a girl and did Kimberly even like girls?! After a few moments of mulling it over she decided that yes, she could possibly like girls.

Moving on.

Trini was a fellow ranger. That was definitely trickier. They were essentially immortal now and forever was a looong time to defend the Zeo crystal together if things didn’t work out between them. Whatever.

Back to the important question: Does Kim even like like Trini?

Kimberly begins thinking about the most recent activity she had been planning since borrowing (stealing) Trini’s ipod. She had wanted to impress the shorter girl (oh… flag number one she guesses) by learning the lyrics to some of the yellow rangers most played songs. Somehow that had snowballed into wanting to see if her favorite bands were playing any local shows to learning that a handful of her friend’s favorite bands were playing the Warped Tour.

Which was only like four hours away.

Completely reasonable.

Right?

Right.

Friends planned entire road trips as a surprise for a genre of music they didn’t even like for platonic friends right?

Kim blinked and inhaled shakily.

 _Fuuuuuck_.

She unlocked her phone and as stealthy as she could she opened up her texts.

 **KIMBERLY** (Pink heart): I think I like Trini.

 **JASON** : No shit sherlock

 **KIMBERLY** (Pink heart): WAIT

 **KIMBERLY** (Pink heart): WHAT?!?!?!

 **KIMBERLY** (Pink heart): JASON!

 **JASON** : Oh… you’re just figuring that out then. Opps.

Kimberly couldn’t believe this.

 **JASON** : I thought this whole trip was you finally making a move?

 **KIMBERLY** (Pink heart): …

 **JASON** : The guys and I did think it was a bit weird that you would invite us along.

 **KIMBERLY** (Pink heart): OMG. How tf did everyone know before I did?!

 **JASON** : idk

 **JASON** : you’re kinda dumb sometimes?

 **JASON** : JK

 **JASON** : So… does that mean we shouldn’t come with because Billy’s going to be so upset if you uninvite us.

 **KIMBERLY** (Pink heart): I’m not uninviting you guys.

 **KIMBERLY** (Pink heart): It’s honestly just kind of a lot atm.

 **KIMBERLY** (Pink heart): We all deserve this trip anyway.

 **JASON** : You don’t even like that kind of music…

 **KIMBERLY** (Pink heart): SCREW YOU!

 **KIMBERLY** (Pink heart): You don’t even like this either, why did you agree?

 **JASON** : First of all, we all do. It’s just you that listens to exclusively top 40 and edm.

 **KIMBERLY** (Pink heart): Rude.

 **JASON** : We leave in a week, get yourself together.

Well fuck.

* * *

A few days later it’s a Tuesday and Trini is so excited to go anywhere with the rangers for a weekend and tells them all during training.

The way Trini smiles at her has the pink ranger dying to be bold and confess her feeling in front of the boys. Instead Kimberly decides she wants to drag it out instead of going from zero to one hundred as usual.

She doesn’t want to just climb on top of her like she did Jason (which feels like a lifetime ago) because she thinks winding Trini up will be infinitely more fun.

Kimberly doesn’t think anything could go wrong.

She fucked up by thinking that. 

* * *

Wednesday everything falls apart.

She may be a tad bit overdramatic, because really its not that bad.

Most would say it’s a good thing that happens. Hell, Kimberly probably would have said it was a good thing had she not had a fucking self revelation only a few days prior.

Tommy friggin’ Oliver comes into their lives.

Tommy who is funny, handsome, and (according to the boys) so cool.

Tommy who looks like a tree next to Trini and Kimberly can tell the yellow ranger feels a little inadequate. (That’s kind of Kim’s fault. Maybe. She couldn’t help but stare at Tommy for like a good long minute.)

Tommy who is apparently the new green ranger.

Tommy who… seems to be so into Kimberly the moment he sets eyes on her.

Sure, the boy is attractive. Ridiculously attractive even, but Kimberly kind of gets over that immediately when she watches Trini push off the side of the pit to deliver a kick to the new rangers chest. The green ranger slumps against the opposite wall and coughs a few times, clearly surprised. Trini sticks a “Superhero landing!” with commentary by Zack and honestly…

Tommy who?

Jason decides training should be cut short because Tommy is winded and Alpha tsks at Trini because “He’s not at the same level yet.”

After making sure that Tommy is not anywhere near dead with the way Alpha and the boys were fussing over him, they discover that they can only partially morph. Great. Apparently, the addition of a new ranger requires that ALL of them are ‘one with the morphing gird’ or whatever.

Billy suggests a bonding campfire and Kimberly sighs audibly.

It’s not that she doesn’t want to bond with their new team mate. Really. It would just be more convenient if they could do the whole bonding thing after the weekend. She would prefer not to stress about their inability to morph while at the same time stressing about her feelings for Trini.

Normally, Kim is extremely forward and a little bit reckless.

She jumps off cliffs as soon as the thought enters her mind.

She cuts off her hair the moment she thinks about it.

She kisses who she wants to kiss when she wants to kiss them.

So she’s sure that holding in her feelings isn’t good for her health. Each day she finds herself just a little more impatient for the weekend and punching just a little bit harder during training. She just hopes Trini appreciates the dramatic build up Kim’s trying to create.

Once the fire is going Kim hesitates to take a seat waiting and meandering until everyone else is seated. Tommy clearly wants her to sit next to him if his patting of the empty space beside him is a indicator. She pretends not to see and instead heads over to Trini who is sitting on the ground leaning against a log.

“Can you scoot up?” for as forward she is, she doesn’t know how to approach this smoothly.

“You can sit literally anywhere else and you want my seat princess?” Trini pretends to be annoyed but moves forward as commanded anyway and freezes as Kimberly settles herself in the empty space behind her. “oh uh?”

“Is this okay?” Kim wraps her arms around the smaller girls waist and pulls her flush against her and rests her chin on the smaller girls shoulder.

“Great! Its great. I mean its…”

“Great?” The smaller girl doesn’t reply but Kim can feel her breathing become a little bit labored.

She thinks that maybe she should feel bad but when Trini finally relaxes against her and rests a hand on Kim’s knee, she decides it must be fine. Across the fire Jason gives her a subtle thumbs up and she hides a grin own against the smaller girls shoulder.

“So, Kimberly. What’s your story?” Tommy tries not to look upset that she didn’t sit next to him and Kim thinks that he’s probably used to getting whatever he wants.

“I’m like a professional mean girl.” She’s not trying to be difficult on purpose. She swears.

Trini tilts her head back to be able to see Kim and gives Kim the first smile she’s seen from her all day. “So you’re like Rocket?” The smaller girl clears her throat before imitating Yondu “You like a professional asshole or what?”

“Pretty much a pro.”

Trini snorts and pushes herself closer to the girl behind her. Kimberly wishes they could be cuddled up watching Gradians of Galaxy instead of here. Across the fire Jason looks significantly less amused that she’s not really trying. Whatever.

Zack takes a long drink from his bottle of beer and appears thoughtful. “Does that make Trini baby Groot?”

The boys all howl with laugher and Kim tightens her hold around the smaller girls waist so keep her from attacking Zack.

“I think if we are going to compare characters Trini is much more likely to be Rocket instead of Kim.” Billy looks so serious about it that Jason rushes to agree.

“Tiny, grumpy, and willing to bite your face off? Definitely T.” Jason chuckles as Trini scowls.

They don’t get much actual bonding done.

* * *

Thursday Kim nearly loses her shit during training because Trini is clearly jealous (again, Kim’s fault. Tommy has abs and V cut that she can’t deny is attractive). She doesn’t want Tommy though, he’s just nice to look at but it’s obvious by the sulking that Trini does that she thinks Kim wants him.

It’s not Tommy who she wants to mark with her teeth.

 _Woah, dial it back_.

Everyone can probably feel her arousal and that is enough for her to try and calm herself.

The boys invite Tommy along for the road trip to ‘bond’ since they didn’t do much the previous night.

 _For fucks sake_.

Tommy agrees.

 _Who does that_?


End file.
